I Will Do It !
by ZirconK
Summary: AU NaruHina oneshot story. Read inside for I suck at summary writing. [Naruto, Hinata]


_**I WILL DO IT !**_

Disclaimer: Claiming the unnecessary claim to the one that I can't ever claim is useless.

'I Do Not Own Naruto!'

' _Shit!'_ She hurried out of her apartment for she was getting late for her job. She was so happy to finally get the job she have liked to have for such a long time. She was always on some unusual circumstances that she was not able to join in the job she liked for whole three years and now when she got the chance she was going to be late on first day for she hardly slept at night due to the excitement and today she got up late. Still she was sure she will be just on time if she hurries. She has no idea how her life was soon going to change vastly when she got on the bus to her job.

' _Shit!'_ A boy was accelerating his bike for he sure as hell was on a hurry. His best friend, Sasuke has kept him busy yesterday night for some odd task. Why in the hell would he be forced to write a love card to Sakura, a girl Sasuke likes, when the said boy should be the one to write it. Even when he have no experienced in such department for he never have got a girl for himself in his life, he agrees to write it for Ramen, his favorite food. He should have known better than do so. Due to his best friend insistence, he was late to wake and now late for work. He sure will kill Sasuke today if he happens to be the first he laid his eye on at the job.

Two hastily walking people bumped on each other. When they raise their eyes, their eyes were fixed on each other forgetting all commotion they have. They forget the world around. The bright blues meet the shiny pearls and both got lost on the depths.

"Gomen. I didn't see you there. I was in a little hurry. Are you ok Miss?" The voice was simple yet the smile on the face was heart taking for the girl.

"Ano…I am ok. I-I too was a b-bit late so co-couldn't see you there. A-are you ok?" Her sweet shuttering voice mesmerized the boy once again forgetting about his delay. But it was short lived for the clock striking the time they have to report reminds them of the delay. Still reluctant to leave they each peeks back at the other at different time. The boy was unable to remove the sweet voice from his mind. He was hunted by the long indigo haired slender girl while the said girl was hunted by the blonde boy's smile and shiny blue eyes.

' _He's here!'_ the girl was very nervous now that she saw the boy hunting her mind right in front of her.

"Hey Naruto. You are just in time. I want to introduce you to my friend. This here is my friend Hinata and Hinata, he is a pilot here. He is a little loud but is good to have as a friend. Sasuke is his best friend." A pinked hair girl introduced them.

"So she is your friend Sakura. She is lovely. Ano… I mean umm… she looks nice and friendly. Anyway where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto look around to find his friend avoiding the eyes of the pretty girl ahead who was actually having light pink shades on her cheeks.

"Don't talk like that Naruto-baka; he must be inside changing room. You should hurry too. He actually gives me a love card and flowers today." Sakura was lost on her dreamy world humming softly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Naruto walk away from the two girls glancing one last time at the new girl. ' _Hmm only if Sakura knows I write that card, she will be pissed. Anyway I have to collect Ramen coupons from teme and… should I ask, what her name was, yeah Hinata to join me for Ramen. Nah it will be odd to ask a girl I merely know.'_

Hinata's nervousness was tenfold when she finds out that Naruto was one of the pilots in the same flights she was working on as air hostess. She actually never shows up till last possible minute yet they keep bumping into each other as if fate had decided so. She was unsure of herself why she was feeling so in front of said blond. As soon as she saw him, she averts her face and has pink tints on her face. So after few months she finds it hard to keep it inside her and decide to share it with her imouto.

"Ha-ha! So Nee-san you are in love with the boy. Oh he must be very handsome." Her imouto was laughing uncontrollably for her sister innocent yet red face.

"Do you think so? But could it really be love. I mean it's been just few months at most since I meet him. I know I like him but love…" Hinata was having confused thought as always.

"It's so clear to me nee. Since you joined your new job, you are always lost but happy. I'm sure you were thinking of him. Just tell him already." Hanabi's comment forces her to think of it hard all night finally deciding to confess next day before she went to sleep.

Morning was too soon. She hurried to her job not having much time left. Just as she enters, she was greeted by her friend.

"Hey Hinata. You know, our shift has been transferred to afternoon. Now we don't have to hurry to work early." Sakura was excited to the news but Hinata have other thoughts running.

"What about Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san. Does their shift change as well?" Hinata was very sad to learn that it was only few air hostesses whose shifts were changed. As if bad days coming were not enough, she never got to see Naruto, that day or few more days. She really starts missing seeing him. She regrets not being bold like Sakura who have already confessed to Sasuke and were happy together.

She was finally showing some rays of happiness today. Even her imouto has pestered her so much to tell why she was sad all those time. Today however she believes she has a chance to talk to Naruto for all staffs were called to join a program. But as luck would, her happiness was shattered in a moment when she reached the program area. There Naruto was talking with a blonde girl who looks confident and beautiful. She was talking to Naruto as if they were very close which might be for they were laughing together just like a couple. Her heart feels too heavy. Whole program, she spends on a far corner peeping on the two. She leaves the room as soon as program finished without even caring about anyone. She was sobbing badly when she reached her room. Hanabi has a very hard time consoling her heartbroken nee who has yet to subdue her sobs. Finally after a long time Hinata wipe away her tears. It was solely her fault for taking so long to admit her true feelings. She always was a shy girl to begin. So she was now alone but she will be happy if Naruto was happy.

Naruto was waiting up from early morning for someone to show up. He even convinces the head of department, Tsunade to his case. That only got him on teasing end which he doesn't care right now. He has decided to confess his love to the girl who has come in his lonely life some months ago. Seeing her was always a heartwarming for him. He never realize he can love someone so much till today for he use to think it was just plain enjoyment in his case, He just enjoy seeing her. But the change in flight shift makes him realize what he really feels. Talking with a friend only make it worse for it was none other than the gossip queen, Ino whom he ask what the feeling was. From the day onward, he was being constantly reminded which was at its' peak yesterday when he admits it and have plan on telling the girl finally. But he couldn't get the time for the said girl was gone as soon as the program ends.

Naruto finally saw the said girl coming in view so he instantly jumps over to her.

"Umm… Hey Hinata. Can we have a talk for a minute please?" In a nod her answer came for she wasn't sure she could have given the answer.

"Great!" Before anyone could say any more, Naruto was literally dragging Hinata to the café nearby. After settling down which Hinata was feeling very nervous tries complaining the lateness for job but was cut by Naruto.

"Hinata-I-Love-You" Hinata was unsure of what she heard for Naruto was too fast to speak up.

"Ano I know you are late so I was telling it fast. Hinata I Love You!" She still had trouble believing if what he said was true.

"A-Ano, I'm not sure what you want but I'm getting late I need to go. Beside you have a Girlfriend. You should not joke to others about your feelings." Hinata's Heart was beating too fast. She was wishing it to be true somewhere.

"Huh… where do you hear such a silly thing Hinata? I rarely have any friend let alone a girlfriend. Actually, I have never got anyone who loves me truly. I start liking you the first day we meet. But I only confirm my true feelings for you recently. As soon as I confirm it I have decided to tell you but you run away yesterday before I could meet you. Well if you don't feel so and can't love me I can understand."

"No. It's not like that I too love you demo… I never could come to say it and yesterday when I saw you with that girl I was completely destroyed." Hinata was unsure how she could be so loud.

"So, you do love me huh. Will you be my girlfriend?" Now how can she not accept when he was being so sincere and showing off his big smile which she has missed so much.

"Yes I will!" her excitement was so clear in her voice. However before anymore could be told, she found herself in his tight arms and his lip has touched her. She barely keeps her consciousness.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" She barely forms the words shuttering.

"Ano… I have sort of bet with my same friend you saw me with, Ino. She is a gossip queen and if I don't complete my part of deal, she would not spare me. She has told me that if you accept my love then I will have to umm… kiss you. 'I will do it' was what I told her. So… umm sorry if I embarrassed you and you don't like it. I will never do anything you don't like ever again. Promise!" Naruto was scratching back of his head with sincere embarrassment still grinning albeit nervous.

"Umm… Actually I love it. C-Can we do it again!"

Author's Note: Actually, this was going to be my first story for I started it even before other one's idea reaches my mind. And the more funny part is this was to be of few chapters but my story goes haywire and after many changes and fixing, I got it down as a one-shot. This may not be so good but I like what I write. Hopefully you will enjoy at least a bit.

Finally, this is dedicated to ' **Wandering Wonder'** who was actual inspirer to write this story. Her stories are just awesome which give me this story idea. Do check them if you love short NaruHina AU Stories.


End file.
